Marry You
by Yamamoto-Niki-Chan
Summary: Story takes place 9 years after the manga/anime takes place. I've edited some things like when Amu looses her eggs, and Ikuto not leaving. I'm terrible with summaries, so just read to find out. This is TADAMU. Rated T for language, slight violence and lots of mushiness people might not like. Update: This story is going in HIATUS for a little. Please be patient.
1. Chapter 1

_**Niki: Hey again, guys. Man, I'm getting mad at my computer. First, I fix the 1st three chapters, and when I go to upload the 2nd chapter, I learn Microsoft word didn't even saved my edited work, which really pisses me off. Now, I'm forced to re-upload the 1st chapter because it didn't upload my A/N at the top of this fiction. (Yet it keeps the bottom A/N. WTF?) Anyways, I'm back again with 'Marry You.' (For the 3rd fricking time. _) Excuse me while I freak out. FJGKHSTUPIDEFFINGCOMPUTER!SONOFAMOTHERIHATEYOUHVFJDS IFDXK HDK -smashes hands all over keyboard-**_

_**Everyone in the room: O_o  
**_

_**Niki: Er...Sorry. My computer is a b!tch. (I usually don't swear much unless I need to. This is considered as a needed moment.) Anyways...please enjoy this. FOR THE THIRD EFFING TIME. -coughs- Ahem. Sorry. Ikuto, I'll let you do the thing.  
**_

_**Ikuto: You're being nice to me for once! :D  
**_

_**Niki: I'm nice to people I hate when I'm mad. NOW DO IT. (-that's what she said-)  
**_

_**Ikuto: Alright, alright. Niki in no way owns 'Shugo Chara!'. If she did, I'd be dead by now. -cough- andthankgodi'mnot -cough- She only owns this fic, and maybe some of the outfits she creates.  
**_

_**Niki: Thank you, Ikuto. Roll the chapter, while I calm myself down by listening to music.**_

* * *

**Marry You**

Chapter 1

Amu's P.o.V

I lost my 4 Guardian Characters when I was 19. Now, 2 years later I am still trying to figure out how to get them back. They meant the world to me. Sure, they were annoying at times, and I almost always yelled at them, but they helped me out. If I was too lazy to do something, Ran would cheer for me, if I needed help with my outfits, Miki would always draw up a couple outfits for me to choose, if I ever wanted to cook/bake anything, Su would help or teach me, and Dia...if I'm sad, she'd soothe me with her soft voice. They were the best thing that happened to me. Well, besides meeting Hotori Tadase, my best guy friend, and crush since grade 5.

Ironically though, I think I know somebody else who has a crush on me. That somebody is 27 years old and somehow _still_ has is Guardian Character. His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and his Guardian Character's name is Yoru.

I'm still wondering how he still has Yoru. I mean, he gave birth to it when he was young, like 5 or 6, or maybe older. Maybe he's never forgotten his dream, or maybe he figured out how to get him back.

I wonder if Tadase-kun likes me ask much as I like him. Okay, wow that was random, but since I'm on the topic of him, I'll give you a brief description of him.

He's the same age as me, only 6 months older because his birthday is March 29th, and mine is September 24. Wow, I just realized, if our birthdays were in the same month mine would be 5 days before his...anyways, back on topic, he has silky blonde hair, with wisps of it always falling in his face, and crimson eyes that seem almost pink.

He's a couple inches taller than me, but I don't really care, and he has this way of making girls fall in love with him at first sight, and I'm one of those girls.

Well, this is getting a little long, so I'm done talking about Tadase-kun...Except that he's hot. Okay, now I'm done...

* * *

Hinamori Amu was leisurely walking to her University, wondering if there was any way to get her four Guardian Characters back.

"Hmm...Maybe I could pray like I did when I first got them..." she mumbled. It was almost as if she could hear Ran cheering for her...wait what?

On instinct, Amu threw open her book bag, and low and behold, 4 small eggs were nestled on top of her books. Amu smiled, picked them up one at a time, and gently pressed her lips against all of them.

"Sure took you guys long enough," she whispered, still smiling. She gently set them down and continued walking, now with a little hop in her step.

She couldn't wait to show, and tell Tadase. He, too, had lost his chara, Kiseki, at the age of 19, but Amu was sure he still has his dream in mind...well part of it.

Whenever Amu was sad or hurt, he would be there to help her, as if he cared a lot, and of course, he did, and that was part of his dream; to be strong and help others. The other part was somehow world domination, which now seemed kind of silly now that they were older.

Finally, Amu got to the University, where Tadase was waiting for her by the entrance.

"You're 2 minutes late Amu-chan," he smiled.

"Sorry Tadase-kun. I got distracted by…something," Amu said.

"What kind of something?"

"I'll show you after classes. Meet me in the lounge at 5,"

"Alright, now come on. We're gonna be late for the first class,"

Amu nodded and followed Tadase into the Collage.

* * *

Tadase's P.o.V

Just as Amu-chan told me, after classes, I went to the lounge where she was waiting for me. I wonder what could have gotten her distracted by this morning.

"Hey Tadase-kun," she said.

She had her book bag on her lap and she must have went home for a while because she'd changed into a purple plaid skirt, a plain black shirt under a sweater with fur on the sleeves, fishnet leggings, and 2 purple cross clips in her pony tailed hair.

Personally, I thought she looked gorgeous. The way she always has a cross clip in her hair, she almost always has black in her outfits, and she almost always wears something plaid. It's just so stunning somehow.

"Hey Amu-chan," I said and took a seat next to her.

"I have a surprise for you, providing you can still see them..." Amu-chan smiled.

"See them?" I asked. Then I got what she meant. "…NO!"

"YES. I found them this morning,"

"All four of them…?"

"Yep, this morning, I was thinking of a way to get them back and then I heard Ran, then opened my book bag and found..." Amu-chan opened her bag and groped around inside it, then pulled out 4 eggs. There was a red one; Ran, a blue one; Miki, a green one; Suu, and a yellow one; Dia.

I started thinking of Kiseki, my Guardian Character. I lost him a day after Amu-chan lost hers. She was devastated when they all went into their eggs and disappeared. The thing that set her off the most was when Dia said 'Sayonara Amu-chan. We hope to see you soon,' then went into her egg. I helped her through it all, of course, and told her to pretend the eggs were sound in her side pouch.

* * *

_**Niki: Okay, I'm all good...well, I'm still mad, but not as mad as before... Oh, and sorry if this is kinda like a cliffy. I was trying to make sure it wasn't too short.  
**_

_**Ikuto: I had a mention. Woo!  
**_

_**Amu: Um...Whatever. This was pretty good Niki-chan.  
**_

_**Niki: Thank you. ^_^  
**_

_**Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia: When do we come back?  
**_

_**Niki: Whenever I feel like it! :O Anyways, keep watching for more! ^_^  
**_

_**Amu: Don't forget the review! I'm sure a review will make Niki-chan feel better! :D (Character changed with Ran)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Niki: YAY! Chapter 2! Are you guys excited? I'm excited. I just found out I'm an idiot! -claps-_  
**

**_Amu: Um, Niki-chan, you okay? You're acting a little weird...  
_**

**_Niki: -blinks- Oh, yeah. I just realized how stupid I was. I didn't really loose my edited work. I just didn't put it in my Tadamu fan fiction folder...So I was acting all stupid and stuff.  
_**

**_Ikuto: Okay...  
_**

**_Niki: IKUTO! Why are you here?  
_**

**_Ikuto: You invited me you baka.  
_**

**_Niki: DON'T CALL ME A BAKA, YOU BAKA HENTAI NEKO!  
_**

**_Ikuto: Oh, so you can call me a stupid pervert cat, but I can't just simply call you an idiot?  
_**

**_Niki: YUS. That is my logic brah, deal with it. (I watch too much PewDiePie. If you know who he is I love you forever. :3)  
_**

**_Ikuto: Crazy.  
_**

**_Niki: U mad bro? U mad?  
_**

**_Ikuto: -walks away-  
_**

**_Niki: Yeah, he mad. ;) Okok enough Pewdie talk, I'm filling up too much space. o.o Rima, you know what to do.  
_**

**_Rima: Yes, Niki-chan! Niki in no way owns SC!. If she did, everything would be different. She only owns this fic!  
_**

**_Niki: Roll it!_**

* * *

**Marry You**

Chapter 2

**(Still) Tadase's P.o.V**

I got snapped out of my flashback when I heard a tiny cracking noise, then heard Amu-chan gasp. She was holding her egg towards her, so I didn't know why she gasped. Then she turned the egg towards me. I gasped and took the egg from her. It had a small crack, halfway through it. I couldn't believe this! 2 years after Amu-chan lost her chara's she got them back somehow.

I rotated the egg in my hand and whispered, "Ran, re-hatch soon. Amu-chan can hardly wait to see you, Miki, Suu or Dia,"

I smiled and gave the egg back to Amu-chan, her hand brushing against mine. She blushed and looked down, putting Ran's egg into her book bag. I gave a small smile to myself but Amu-chan caught it.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing..." I replied, trying to hide the smile trying to re-form on my lips. Somewhere in my head, I knew I wanted to marry her someday. Maybe someday soon; maybe someday later, I didn't know yet. But first I need to ask her to go out with me. Then I had an idea.

"Ne…Amu-chan...?" I said trying to hold back my nervous-ness. Why am I asking her now you ask? Because I know that if I don't do it now, I might miss my chance because of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. God, I hate that guy. I don't think hate is a strong enough word...I _loathe_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"What is it, Tadase-kun?" Amu replied, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Do you—by chance—have a b-boyfriend?"

"E-eto...wh-why do you ask?"

"Just...um, curious,"

"Th-then no...I don't have a b-boyfriend,"

"Oh...well please, don't hate my when I say this, b-but would you go out with me...?"

"N-nani…?"

"Will you…go out with me?"

"U-um…sure…I-I'd love to."

Hearing that from my crush since grade 7, my heart do a somersault, and if I wasn't with Amu-chan I'd jump for joy.

"H-hontoni..?" I asked.

Amu-chan looked down, and I caught her blush. "H-hai…"

I smiled and moved a little closer to where she was sitting.

"Oh, gomen, Amu-chan," I said reading the expression on Amu-chan's face "I-is me sitting too close uncomfortable for you?"

Amu-chan shook her head fiercely. I was almost worried her head would fall clean off of her neck. I couldn't even tell if she was nervous, embarrassed, or excited.

I put my hands on her shoulders and she stopped shaking her head and glanced down at my hands, blushing. I smiled and let go of her shoulders. I had another crazy idea.

"C-can I kiss you?" Amu-chan beat me to it, and caught me off guard. I blinked a couple times then smiled.

**Amu's P.o.V**

Sitting on the lounge couch with my crush is the most awkward thing ever, but when he suddenly asked if I would to go out with him, the awkward level went through the roof, and so did my happiness level. It felt as if I'd died and was in heaven. The odd thing was, the only thing I could think of at the moment was what his lips felt like.

Then I suddenly blurted out, "Can I kiss you," and his face when blank for a couple seconds, then he started to smile. Somehow, I knew he was going to say the exact same thing. I realized what I said and my face burned. Tadase-kun kept smiling, and I felt like I was dying again.

Finally, Tadase-kun stopped smiling and leaned in closer to me so I was nose to nose with him. I could feel his warm breathe against my face. Strangely enough, it smelled like mint. I wondered if he'd anticipated a kiss the whole time, or if he had just finished chewing some gum.

Suddenly, his lips came into contact around mine. That sure snapped me out of my thoughts. I felt like I was in heaven. To tell the truth, the kiss was better than I expected it to and I surprisingly found myself eventually kissing back.

The kiss lasted at least 1 minute and 47 seconds. Almost 2 whole minutes! My first kiss, happened with Tadase-kun, and it lasted almost 2 minutes!

"Sorry Amu-chan," Tadase-kun said "You said you were going to...but you didn't, so I did it for you..."

My cheeks burned "I-it's alright. I...I didn't mind,"

"I could tell. I felt you kiss back," Tadase-kun chuckled

I gave a slight smile "Y-yeah...I couldn't help myself..."

"No, it's fine. If you never loved me you wouldn't have kissed back," Tadase-kun winked "So, do you love me?"

I nodded and gave a shy smile "H-hai. I..I've loved you since grade 5..."

"What about Ikuto-niisan?" Tadase-kun's voice was bitter when he said Ikuto's name.

"He's a close-annoying-friend, but I don't like, like him,"

Tadase-kun smiled "That's good,"

I smiled back and worked up the nerve to say "I love you Tadase-kun,"

Tadase-kun almost looked shocked at my words and I caught him blush. It kinda looked like the color of his eyes. Then his blush turned into a grin.

"I love you too Amu-chan," he replied.

I stood up, and fixed my skirt, then grabbed my book bag. I was about to leave when Tadase-kun caught my hand.

"Let me walk you home," he said. I managed a nod and he got up still holding my hand. I blushed.

"When Ran begins to hatch I'll call you," I whispered

"And I'll call you before that happens. Maybe tomorrow," Tadase-kun replied with a wink.

I flushed. "H-hai..."

* * *

_**Niki: I'm not sure, but I think this is kinda short. I'm sorry if it was. D:**_

_**Tadase: We..got back together? AND SINCE WHEN AM I SO BOLD  
**_

_**Niki: Well..this is in BOLD ITALIC writing.  
**_

_**Tadase: _ That's not what a meant Niki-chan.  
**_

_**Niki: Well what if I wanted to make you OOC? Plus, you're 21 in this. You're older bro.  
**_

_**Tadase: Don't call me 'bro'. I'm not your brother.  
**_

_**Niki: I call everyone bro now. Jeez.  
**_

_**Ran: While those two continue talking, please, feel free to review. Niki-chan would really like it. ^_^  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for a lot of OOC-ness. I like OOC stuff..xD**__  
_

_**Niki: YAY, finally another chapter. I was gonna wait for one more reviewer, but I thought that would've taken too long.**_

_**Tadase: What happens now?**_

_**Niki: Nothing THAT interesting yet...Also, sorry if this chapter is too boring.**_

_**Ami: YAY! I'm in this story! And I'm older too! (A/N: In the A/N's, everyone is the age they are in the Anime)**_

_**Niki: Yes, yes, Ami...why don't you go find Amu's 'dolls'**_

_**Ami: OKAY! -runs off-**_

_**Niki: Well, now that she's gone...UTAU, disclaimer if you please.**_

_**Utau: Do I have to...?**_

_**Niki: Yes. Now do it before this A/N gets too long.**_

_**Utau: Fine, fine. Niki-chan in no way owns Shugo Chara or it's characters. She only owns Ami's chara egg, and the bad outfits. Niki; you know it's true.**_

_**Niki: ...Yeah, you're right. I suck at creating outfits...Anyways, stop fooling around and start reading the chapter people!**_

* * *

_Marry You_

Chapter 3

Amu and Tadase made their way to Amu's house in silence. All Amu could think about was the kiss, and was too nervous to say anything. Tadase was just happy to be with Amu as he intertwined her hands with his. Amu blushed.

Finally, Amu couldn't take the silence anymore.

"S-so..." she mumbled.

"Hmm…?" Tadase replied.

"Huh? Oh...um…Th-that kiss was pretty...nice," Amu blushed.

Tadase blushed as well. "Y-yeah, it was..."

"I have to admit...I-I've always wondered what it would be like to...ki-kiss you…"

Tadase's blushed started to resemble the color of his eyes. "R-really..? A-always..?"

"W-well since I began to know you more in grade six…"

"U-um...sorry about saying I only liked Amulet Heart..."

"It's alright, that was the past, think about the future,"

_Oh, __Amu-chan. I already am thinking about the future, don't worry__._Tadase thought, but didn't say it aloud. Instead, he said, "Alright, Amu-chan,"

"But…speaking of the past, I'm sorry for keeping Ikuto in my room without telling you..." Amu looked down. "You seemed to have gotten really angry…"

"It's alright Amu-chan. I know you did it to help him, and now he's free from Easter, and the Boss has his 'Embryo',"

Amu smiled. "Speaking of the Boss, I wonder how Hikaru is doing..."

"Well, I think he's spending a lot of time with his grandfather..."

"I wonder about Rikka sometimes. She was annoying, but I haven't seen her in a while,"

"She seemed to like you a lot,"

Amu laughed nervously. "Yeah...she went a bit overboard when she dressed up as me though…"

"No one can compare to you. You're so unique, and that's why I love you,"

Amu blushed. "Th-thanks..."

"I find your 'cool and spicy' act adorable, but the way you act around our friends, and me, it's five times cuter,"

"Hey! Don't say stuff like that when you know I can't come up with a romantic reply equal to yours!" Amu exclaimed in her 'cool and spicy' tone.

Tadase just laughed and unlinked their hands. He wrapped his arm around Amu's waist gently and Amu blushed and looked down, her 'cool and spicy' act quickly extinguished and replaced with nervousness.

Finally, they arrived at Amu's house and Tadase said good-bye to Amu.

"See you later, Amu-chan." he said and kissed Amu's cheek.

She blushed for probably the 10th time that day. "Y-yeah...see you…"

When Amu opened the door to her house, she saw Ami waiting for her impatiently on the couch with her arms crossed and a pout playing on her lips.

Ami was 14 now, but still preferred to stay with Amu, rather than staying at their parents' house. Ami had said it was because it was boring at their parents' house, but Amu knew it was because Ami wouldn't be able to live without her 'Onee-chan'.

"Onee-chan! You should have been home an hour ago! I'm hungry!" Ami exclaimed in an almost whining tone as she stood up.

Amu sighed. "Yes Ami, I'll make dinner. But first you've got to clean your room,"

"But I don't wanna clean my room!" Ami complained.

"If you don't clean your room you won't get any dinner," Amu bribed.

"But I don't wanna clean my room!" Ami repeated, now actually whining. She stomped her foot as if she was still a young child.

"If you clean your room I'll take you to the mall after dinner," Amu tried again.

"Okay!" Ami beamed and raced up to her room. Amu laughed.

Like a regular teenage girl, Ami loved to go to the mall just as much as Amu did. The only real difference between the two siblings was their style. Amu's was punk-ish with really dark colors and skulls, crosses and all that other stuff, where as her sister's style was more princess-y with pale colors and frills.

While Ami was cleaning her room, Amu decided—since she only really knew how to cook two things—she would make them ramen.

"I sure wish Suu were here," Amu mumbled turning on the burner. "She'd help me cook something even better than ramen."

She sighed and dug around in her cupboards. She found the ramen then went to her book bag, deciding to take out her 4 eggs, hoping they might give her happy memories instead of sad ones.

"Onee-chan, I finished cleaning my room!" Ami called a couple minutes later, running down the stairs. She saw the eggs on the counter, stopped and stared at them. "Nee, Onee-chan, what are these?"

"U-um...do you remember those 'Shugoi Chara's' I had when you were five?"

"You mean Shugo Chara's?"

"So now you suddenly know how to pronounce it now? Why is that?"

Ami dug in her pocket and took something out, hiding it with her hands. "Because...I have one now...And I remembered from all the times you corrected me."

She uncovered the thing in her hand and Amu gasped. It was a Guardian Egg.

"You gave birth to an egg? What's your dream then?" Amu asked.

"It's to be like my sister, duh! I thought I said that like 9 years ago!" Ami replied simply, though obviously with false thinking.

Amu was about to reply when she heard something.

Amu's P.o.V

Ami holding a Guardian Egg that she claimed to be as hers startled me a little, but when I heard a small cracking noise, I instantly looked at Ami's egg, thinking I'd influenced the egg to crack somehow. The egg was still smooth and appeared to be un-cracked. So, it wasn't hers... I turned toward my own eggs on the counter and saw that Suu's egg had cracked.

"Onee-chan…Did one of your Guardian Character's just crack…?" Ami asked "Also, why are they back again? Didn't you lose them a couple years ago?"

I gave a sad smile. "When or if you forget or fulfill your dream, your Guardian Character(s) will disappear, but if you remember your dream again or if you really need them, they can be reborn,"

"So, is me wanting to be just like you a stupid dream?" Ami asked.

"No, but you might forget about it someday, or maybe figure out a new one. Maybe this egg isn't to want to be like me." I replied pointing to Ami's egg. "Don't you like modeling?"

"Well, I _did_ always pose for Mama and Papa…"

"Yes, you did. So do you think your dream is to be a model?"

"Maybe...But I still wanna be just like you too,"

"I think you'd make a great model. And I don't know if you can be _just_ like me, but you can be a little like me, as a matter fact, you do relate to me,"

"So…I'm like you already?"

I nodded and smiled. "In a way,"

"Yay, I'm like Onee-chan!"

"Ami, you're not in kindergarten anymore,"

"What? A 14-year-old say can't say _Yay_?"

Amu thought for a moment. Ami had a point…"…Never mind then. Now go to the dining room, dinner is almost ready,"

"Hai, Onee-chan," Ami said and walked towards the dining room beside the kitchen.

I got two bowls from the cupboard and carefully poured some of the cooked ramen into each bowl then I brought the two bowls into the dining room and put one in front of Ami.

As the two siblings ate, all Amu could think about was Guardian Eggs and Characters. Hers, Ami's, Tadase's, those who have had Eggs that have turned into x-eggs in which only few people can cleanse them, and even Ikuto's egg.

"Onee-chan?" Ami asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Amu stopped eating and looked at her sister.

"How is Tadase-kun doing?"

"He's doing fine. I showed him my eggs today, and…something else really nice happened today as well…" Amu smiled slightly.

"Something else?" Ami asked. "What is it?! Tell me!"

"...I don't know, are you old enough yet?" Amu joked.

"I'm fourteen!" Ami exclaimed.

"I know," Amu smiled. "Just kidding. I'll tell you at the mall,"

"Why not now?" Ami complained in a whiney tone.

"Because I'm still trying to process everything that happened," Amu said trying not to laugh at Ami's tone.

"Fine," Ami sighed and finished her ramen. Amu finished hers too and took the bowls into the kitchen to clean them.

"Hey Ami?" Amu asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, Onee-chan?" Ami replied.

"Can I change quickly?" Amu questioned.

"Sure...but why?"

"I don't know…Because I can, I guess. You got a problem with that?"

"No..."

Amu laughed and went up to her bedroom to go and change. She came back down wearing a black halter top, gray shorts with black suspenders hanging down her legs a little, a black chocker with black frills on the edges, and grey ankle high boots.

"Ohh~" Ami said in awe. "I wish I had your wardrobe Onee-chan,"

"Your clothing is fine Ami, plus you already have some of my hand-me-downs," Amu replied walking towards the front door.

"I know, but the clothing you have now is much cooler!" Ami complained.

Amu shrugged and smiled. "I can't help. I guess have a good sense of style,"

"Will you buy me new clothing at the mall?"

"Ami, if we're going to the mall, why would I not buy you some new clothing?"

"Right... but can it be your style of clothing too?"

"Ami, your style is fine,"

"Just one outfit?" Ami pressed.

"Alright, fine. Now put on a jacket or sweater. It's a little chilly."

"Why aren't you wearing one?"

"Who said I'm not?" Amu said and pulled a grey fur insolated sweater out of the closet. She took out a pastel pink sweater for Ami and gave it to her.

"Aww, I wanna wear one of _your_ sweaters!" Ami whined.

Amu knew she couldn't say no to Ami, she'd probably keep pressuring her into letting her wear one, so she put the pink sweater back in the closet. "Fine, but it's going to be big on you," She took out a dark pink sweater with a black skull and cross bone on it and gave it to Ami. "Happy?"

"Yes," Ami replied. She put the sweater on and grinned. "Thank you, Onee-chan,"

"You're welcome, Ami," Amu replied.

She snatched her car keys off a hook and shooed Ami outside before leaving the house and closing the door.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, this was a little longer, for once. ^^ Again, sorry if it's boring...**_

_**Amu: Hey, your clothing sense isn't that bad..I can see myself wearing that.**_

_**Niki: Psh, stop flattering me. **_

_**Amu: I especially like the jacket you chose for me.**_

_**Niki: ...Well that I like. And your boots. I just bought a sweater like it yesterday for school, which starts in a couple weeks.**_

_**Amu: Well lucky you. We're technically already in school...(A/N: Japanese school years start in April and end in March of the next year.)**_

_**Tadase: Well, anyways. We hope you enjoyed! ^^ Be ready for more and please review!**_

_**Amu & Niki: SO CUTE~~!**_

_**Kukai: Well..bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: New chapter, as request of my best friend on here, Eva._**

**_Amu: Really? That fast? Didn't you update a week or so ago? It usually takes you a month or so to update._**

**_Niki: Oh, you be quiet. I can update as slow or fast as I want. -_-_**

**_Amu: Fine, fine. I was just saying. __**

**_Niki: Whatever. I haven't got much to say. Except Oppan Gangnam Style~ 3_**

**_Everyone but Niki: What the hell?_**

**_Niki: It's a song. _ With a hilarious music video._**

**_Tadase: ...alright._**

**_Niki: I'm obsessed with K-Pop; jeez. Now somebody say the disclaimer. And say Oppan Gangdam Style._**

**_Ikuto: I'll do it. o_o Niki doesn't own Shugo Chara, or the song she mentioned in this A/N. She only owns anything mentioned not in SC. OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE! ...Wait what does that even mean?_**

**_Niki: I believe it means Oppa [older brother(?)] is/has Gangnam [a place in Seoul, South Korea] Style. Now stop talking and let our readers read this chapter, which is also a little boring..._**

Amu's P.o.V

I don't get why Ami wants my style of clothing. It's so punk-ish. I like her style. It's cute, although my sweater does look _really_ cute on her. I wonder what I'd look like in Ami's clothing. Okay that looks funny. I'm never going to imagine that ever again! Wait, but if I always wear punk clothing, what color would my wedding dress be? Wait, I already know what I look like in a wedding dress, from past fantasies. The only sad thing was they had Ikuto and Kukai in it...

My fantasies also had Tadase-kun in them, but he looks hot in a tuxedo. So does Ikuto...Wait why am I thinking that?! I hate him! Well I don't hate him but, he annoys me. Nevertheless, I still must admit he does look good in a tuxedo, but Tadase-kun still looks better than Ikuto. Sorry, Ikuto, it's true...

Anyways, I drove Ami to the mall and I took her to my favorite clothing store, since she insisted I buy her at least one outfit that was my style. I guess it wouldn't hurt to buy her some clothing like mine. Her friends might think she'd look silly, but I haven't seen her in my clothing, not even my hand-me-downs, so I don't know what she looks like in them.

Ami was having a ball looking at all the clothing that was my style, and I was also looking at clothing in the adult side, while keeping a close eye on her. I pulled out a black and white striped t-shirt and noticed how it would look good with the shorts I was wearing. I think the word _good_ is too light of a word to say how it would look with my shorts, since I tried it on with the suspenders up and it looked _awesome_.

"Whoa! Onee-chan that looks cool!" Ami exclaimed.

I smiled at my sister. "Thanks Ami,"

Once Ami decided on what she wanted (a black skull and cross bone t-shirt, a dark pink skirt and, black and pink leggings) I also decided to buy the t-shirt I tried on. I bought her a new outfit of her real style (a pastel blue dress, with frills on the sleeves) then got us some ice cream.

Before we left the mall, I bought myself a new chocker and bracelet then Ami complained on how I promised to tell her what certain 'something' Tadase-kun told me. Finally, I gave in.

"He asked you to be his girlfriend?!" Ami exclaimed after I told her what happened in the University lounge today.

I nodded. "Yup, and he kissed me,"

"Aww…Hontoni?" Ami said.

"Yes, and it was like heaven. I _actually_ want to kiss him again,"

"That's so sweet! ~" Ami gushed.

"Yeah...I guess," I replied. I sighed and drove my car into the driveway.

As soon as Amu opened the front door, Ami bolted passed Amu and ran up the stairs.

"Ami…?" Amu asked, putting her sweater back into the closet. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to try on the stuff you bought me!" Ami called out loudly from her bedroom.

Amu sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, Ami. Come down and show me when you're done, though. I wanna see how you look!"

"'Kay, Onee-chan!" Ami said.

A couple minutes passed before Ami came down the stairs in the outfit Amu bought her, and as soon as Amu saw her, she made such a high pitch gasp it sounded more like a squeak.

Amu's P.o.V

I waited at least 2-3 minutes for Ami to come down, but as soon as she walked down the stairs, I gasped. Though I'm not sure whether I should classify the sound that I made a gasp. The sound was so high pitched it sounded like a mouse squeak.

"Oh, my God, Ami!" I exclaimed pulling her into a hug, which I rarely ever do. "You look so adorable!"

"Hontoni?" Ami asked as I squeezed her slightly.

"Yes! You look almost exactly like me!" I replied letting her go. Actually, she did look quite a bit like me. Her hair was about the same length as mine now, and she even put her hair in the little ponies I did.

"Yay! I look like Onee-chan!" Ami exclaimed, jumping and dancing around me as she used to do when she was 5.

I laughed slightly, took out my cellphone, and snuck a quick picture of her as she danced around.

_Yep, _I thought. _She'd definitely make a good model._

I saved the picture and quickly sent it to Tadase-kun saying,

_[**Hey, Tadase-kun**_**_,_**_** look! It's mini-me! LOL, kidding. Ami insisted I buy her an outfit in my style and this is what she picked out. Doesn't she look adorable? Love, Amu c:**]_

I hit send and put my phone in my pocket. Almost immediately, I got a response from him.

_[**Hey, Amu-chan! :] Wow, Ami-chan sure looks cute in that outfit! Nevertheless, nothing can compare to you, Amu-chan. ;] Anyways, doesn't your sister have some of your hand me downs? I'd love to see her in your old Heaven and Hell shirt. Love you Tadase**]_

I smiled, while blushing slightly and wrote back.

_[**Yeah, she does have some of my hand me downs. I've never seen her wear them though. Man, my Heaven and Hell shirt was like my favorite shirt of them all. I think I'm going to try to get her to try on some of my old clothing. I'll text ya she puts any on. Love, Amu.**]_

I put my new iPhone somewhere close to me so I could get it quickly and turned to Ami, who was looking at her reflection on the TV, which was turned off.

"Nee, Ami," I said. "How would you like to try on some of my old clothing? I'm sure you'll love my Heaven and Hell shirt. You can try it on in any of my old bottoms that you want. It'll be like a fashion show!"

"Like a fashion show? Alright, I'll try something on and show it to you, Onee-chan!" Ami beamed happily and practically jumped up the stairs.

I smiled at Ami's enthusiasm and looked over at my iPhone. Tadase-kun had replied to me.

_[**All right, I'll be waiting. Can't wait to see her in that shirt. BTW, did you buy anything when you went shopping with Ami too? I'd love to see it. ^^ ILY, Tadase.**]_

I replied to the text saying that I did buy things when I went to the mall and I'd be glad to show him via picture. I also told him he could come over to see it if he wanted to though, then hit send and put my iPhone down again.

Ami finally came down stairs wearing the pink and black Heaven and Hell shirt, like Amu had asked and paired it with a black frilly skirt over top of one of her own white tutus.

She stopped in front of her sister and grinned happily.

"So, do I look like you?" she asked.

Amu smiled back. "Yup, but someone once said that no one can compare to me, no matter who tries."

"Aw, who said that?" Ami asked.

"Hmm…I believe it was Tadase-kun." Amu replied.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Ami gushed.

"Yeah, well Tadase-kun is pretty much always sweet to me." Amu said.

As Ami was still gushing over how romantic Tadase was, Amu stole a picture of her in the outfit and sent it to Tadase. He replied almost instantly.

_[**Wow, she looks good in that outfit. I love how she added her own flare with the white tutu underneath. It looks really cute. Moreover, I'll come over and take a look at what you bought in say…20 minutes? Tadase **]_

Amu smiled slightly and replied back.

_[**Okay. I'll see you in 20 minutes then. I agree, Ami does look good in that shirt. I still looked better in it…at least I think I did. xD LOL :P Amu**]_

"Nee, Ami, do you wanna wear this outfit or the one I bought you?" Amu asked sending the text to Tadase.

"The one you bought me!" Ami replied. "…Wait, why?"

"Tadase's coming over in…15 minutes now." Amu said.

"Alright! I'll go and change now!" Ami said and ran up the stairs for the 3rd time since she and Amu got home from the mall.

_Jeez, how is that girl not tired? _Amu thought. _She's run up the stairs three or four times since, we got back from shopping! _

She smiled slightly, sat on her baby blue couch, and waited for Ami and Tadase.


End file.
